


Abandoned tentacle bigbang fic

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla + tentacles, yum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned tentacle bigbang fic

**Author's Note:**

> The beginnings of a beautiful Teyla/everyone fic that just never really got going.

Teyla sank into the water, closing her eyes and feeling around with her mind. She felt the hook, the curl of a foreign consciousness around her own. She smiled, settling in comfortably in the little tub. She had known as soon as she saw the pools on Pier 4 what they were, but she hadn't been able to find the time alone to test them out until now.

At the first touch of the appendage on her skin, she shivered. It had been a long time, and she'd missed this.

~~~~

"You must come," Teyla said, putting a hand gently on Elizabeth's arm. They had been dancing around this for weeks; Teyla had been going to the pools to relieve the ache of wanting Elizabeth. 


End file.
